You Play To Win The Game
by TJ7207789
Summary: AU from 2x09 Special Education, what should have happened after New Directions weak performance at sectionals, and Will's reluctance to just try and win, no matter what. RachelxJesse, Supportive Shelby


**Title:** You Play To Win The Game

**A/N:** My response to the atrocity that was 2x09 Special Education. New Directions deserved to lose after TOML. The truth of life is you don't take the star quarterback out before the big game, and there are more types of bullies in the world than those who are homophobes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything the show entails.**

It was obvious to Rachel what the result of Sectionals would be ever since Mr. Schuester decided to switch up who would sing the solos. Sitting and watching Kurt and the Warblers was a terrible double-edged sword. She was so happy that Kurt escaped the hellhole that was William McKinley High School and was happy with his new school, but she knew that his happiness was coming at the expense of her own.

She also wished that she had the chance to follow in Kurt's footsteps and go to a place where she didn't have to worry about Cheerios ruining her life every day. Or, that there was a single person in the Glee club who would stick up for her when Santana was being such a bitch.

Instead she had to deal with her boyfriend who lied about sleeping with one of the two school bicycles, one of her greatest tormenters, and thought that she shouldn't be upset or worried by his sexual history. She had reason to be threatened by Santana; Finn had dumped her once before for her popularity and looks, why should she think it wouldn't happen again. Especially since he flirted with her in the hallway just days before.

By the time it was their turn to go on she had resigned herself to their fate. Waiting backstage for Quinn and Sam to directly rip off Finn and her performance of Faithfully with their weak rendition of Time of My Life was numbing. By the time that the song started it was almost impossible to hear the two from backstage their voices had so little power.

By the start of Santana's slightly better, but still highly mediocre number it didn't matter anymore. Sure Mike and Brittany were beautiful dancers, but they couldn't save the day for them. New Directions would be over by the end of the day.

It still hurt when they announced the Warblers as the winners, but she had gotten over most of the pain at this point. Seeing Kurt celebrate was nice, but she just wanted to get home. She changed quickly and was the first person out of the green room. Standing just outside was a still shocked looking Mr. Schuester. Rachel said just four words to him.

"This is your fault."

And Will couldn't say anything to refute the statement because it was true. Glee was over because he had taken Emma's advice on what to do at their first major competition of the year when he should have taken charge with the best set list from the start. It was crucially important to make all of the kids feel involved with the club, but this was the wrong time to try and do it.

The bus ride back to school was depressing to say the least. Brittany was crying and blaming the loss on herself and her dancing, while Artie tried to be strong and convince her otherwise. Tina and Mike were sharing their misery, Mercedes was stewing in anger, and Finn was sitting silently, looking confused.

Unfortunately Will could witness his own mistake in who to give these solos to, as Quinn, Sam and Santana appeared to be the least affected by the loss. And why not? They were three of the most popular kids in school, who had Football and the Cheerios to replace anything they lost from the end of Glee club.

It began to rain as they were arriving back at school and Rachel hurried to get to her car and leave but Finn tried to stop her. "Don't touch me Finn. Go hang out with the pretty, popular cheerleaders who will make you feel popular and will put out whenever because they have no self-respect. Because the fact that I respect myself and would like you to stand up for me when I'm being abused by Quinn or Santana is apparently too much work for you."

Without waiting for a response Rachel entered her car and peeled out of the parking lot, deciding that she was too depressed to go home right away. Rachel just headed for the highway and began to drive without really focusing on where. She ignored the fact that it was raining and the roads were slick, and the tears streaming down her face didn't help her driving ability at all. The combination of conditions was becoming too much and it was no surprise that the car spun out and off the road.

"…chel?" Rachel stirred at the muffled sound of someone yelling right next to her. It took a moment to realize that she had passed out on the steering wheel and that there was blood running down the left side of her face. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

If there was one person she couldn't bear to see after everything that had happened all week it was him.

Jesse St. James.

"Rachel, please say something?"

"Go away…I don't want to see you."

She heard a sigh of relief from her left. "Rachel you need to let me take you to a hospital. I realize that I might be the last person that you want to see right now, but I'm not leaving you here. No matter what you say."

"…fine." As soon as Rachel uttered her acceptance she felt Jesse's arms under her shoulders helping her to sit back up. Now that she was upright she could see him through her one blood-clear eye. He was still the same beautiful boy that had stolen her heart the year before, but now he looked slightly older, a real 5 o'clock shadow coming in instead of peach fuzz.

She watched as he leaned across her and felt him unbuckle her seatbelt. Standing up straight again he lifted her bridal style from the car and carried her over to his SUV. As much as she hated that she was like this in front of Jesse, Rachel felt better in his arms than she had since he broke up with her in the high school parking lot. It was highly disappointing when his arms left her in the passenger seat.

Rachel realized she must have passed out again as she woke up to the bright white ceiling of a hospital. She must have been obvious in her waking as Jesse was by her side almost immediately. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Like I smashed my head in a car crash and my traitorous ex-boyfriend found me."

"Yes, well god forbid I hadn't seen your car and brought you to the hospital. I'm sure bleeding out in your car would have been much better."

Rachel felt slightly ashamed that she was being so hostile. "You're right. Thank you for helping me, but you really had no obligation to remain with me."

"I suppose that's true, but the hospital couldn't get in touch with your fathers and I didn't want to leave you alone."

Rachel knew they wouldn't have gotten hold of her fathers, they were away for the next two weeks, but she had to fight the feelings that him staying for her brought up. "Why are you in Ohio anyway, Jesse? Shouldn't you be at the University of California: Los Angeles?"

Jesse smiled at her repetition of his words to her when they met almost a full year ago. "I flew into town for the weekend to watch my old teammates at sectionals. I was disappointed that your sectionals was at the same time, it kept me from seeing you perform again."

Rachel laughed to keep herself from crying as the feelings of loss came rushing back. "I'm sure you would have highly enjoyed watching us lose again."

Jesse frowned and seemed highly confused. "You lost? To who?"

"The Dalton Warblers."

Her answer only seemed to deepen Jesse's confusion. "We beat them at last year's sectionals. Unless they found the next me since then there is no reason why your singing shouldn't have run right through them."

"Maybe, if we I had been the one singing."

At first it seemed as though Jesse didn't hear what she said, until it appeared that he was trying to make sense of a misunderstanding. "What do you mean if you were singing? You're by far the best singer in New Directions, why wouldn't you be singing?"

"Mr. Schuester decided that he should spread out the solos among the group."

Jesse laughed, "Yes, he was always trying to do that when I was there, but he didn't think it was appropriate to do at a competition, did he?"

"Of course he did. Quinn and Santana sang the solos."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that Schuester would screw you all over, he is weak and won't take control of your group with winning on his mind. It's why you couldn't beat us, we played for keeps while you played for fun."

Rachel couldn't bear to look at Jesse recalling his ultimate victory over her the year before. "Yes, well I'm sure it would be nice to have a director who appreciates talent over popularity, but Glee club is over so who cares."

"Over?"

"Yes, Jesse, over. Our principal doesn't have faith in Mr. Schuester's ability to turn the club profitable through winning, which seems to be an accurate assessment at this point."

"Well, I'm sorry that you won't have a chance to shine this year." She watched him walk across the room and pick up a pile of her clothes. "I know there is blood on them but you need to wear something as I take you home."

"Why would you take me home?"

"Because it's clear that your dads are out of town again, and you can't be left alone with a concussion."

Rachel tried to think of an excuse, any excuse, to keep Jesse from staying with her longer, but couldn't find any. "Fine, but leave while I change."

Jesse raised his hands in a placating gesture and left the room. Rachel quickly but reluctantly put her bloody clothes back on and wished to just get home as quickly as possible. The ride from the hospital to her house was a short one, but it still meant time spent in close proximity to Jesse.

They spent the ride in silence, but Rachel could see that he would look over at her whenever he had the opportunity. It was horrible to admit to herself, but she enjoyed having Jesse pay attention to her, no matter how masochistic that seemed. She was grateful to get home and hurried out of the car.

Allowing him into the house after her, Rachel quickly turned to set up ground rules. "I'm going to shower. You are going to stay down here and watch TV or something similarly innocent and not go upstairs."

"Okay. No need to go all drama queen on me."

Rachel huffed at his arrogance but went to clean herself of the blood that still covered portions of her body. It was increasingly frustrating when all she could think of was how much better Jesse made her feel by just being around. She never felt this safe when she was with Finn and she still felt she had to protect herself from others.

Coming back downstairs after her shower, Rachel saw Jesse sitting on her couch flipping through channels on the TV and spent some time just staring at him. It took a minute for Jesse to realize that she had reappeared, but when he did he smiled at her presence. "It's getting kinda late, I was wondering if you wanted me to get you something for dinner."

"That would be lovely Jesse." Rachel watched him pull out his phone and figured that he must have kept the number of the vegan restaurant she made him eat with her often. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. It was getting harder for her to stay mad at Jesse when he was being so sweet.

Finishing her drink, Rachel turned around to find Jesse standing at the doorway. After a moment of silence Rachel asked, "Do you need something Jesse?"

"No, I'm fine. I was just realizing how much I've missed having you in my life."

Watching him saunter closer Rachel tried to change the subject. "College not what you expected?"

"College is fine. But I told you when I came back from Spring break last year, how could I miss all of your drama?"

Jesse was now just a step away from her. "Jesse, please…"

He leaned in and stopped just a few inches from her face, "Please, what?"

"Jesse…" Any further protest was cut off as he gently pressed his lips to hers, and Rachel kissed back without being able to stop herself. Kissing Jesse brought back all of the memories, the sweet moments, how he cared about her likes and needs and not just his own, how she would have given herself to him when she was ready if he hadn't broken her heart.

The thought of her broken heart caused her to pull away. "Jesse, don't do this to me. I won't let you use me again."

"I have spent every day regretting what I did to you in that parking lot. I should never have left you, and I'll do anything to get you back."

Rachel could see sincerity in his eyes, and could feel her barriers breaking, but thankfully the doorbell rang. Jesse left to answer the door, and Rachel pulled out silverware to eat dinner. She hurried to the table and just focused on getting through dinner and going to bed.

It was harder to ignore Jesse's kindness when he remembered her favorite dish and exactly how it was supposed to be ordered. She spent dinner ignoring his looks and quickly cleaned her place when she was done. Rachel was putting her dishes in the sink when he walked in behind her again.

"Jesse, you broke my heart, I can't let it happen again."

"Tell me that you've ever been happier with anyone else than me. We both know that we were perfect together, and connected on a level deeper than Finn or Puckerman could ever reach. So tell me you'd be happier with either of them."

"Just because you were better than them doesn't mean that you're a good choice."

"I'm the best choice. We are both destined to be great, destined to be stars, and if need be destined to do this dance every time our paths cross at award shows until we finally accept that we were meant for each other."

"Jesse…" Rachel watched as he pled his case and moved slowly closer. The passion in his speech broke down her final barriers and she jumped into his arms. "You can't break my heart again Jesse. I won't be able to take it."

"Never again." Jesse held Rachel as she cried into his chest. When she calmed down he asked, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Funny Girl?"

"Sure."

Rachel woke up in the morning to find herself asleep on top of Jesse's chest; the two of them lying on the couch in the same spot where they were watching the movie the night before. She looked up to find him awake and smiling down at her. "Morning beautiful."

"Good morning Jesse." As comfortable as she was she knew that they needed to get up, and she needed to ask a question she didn't want to know the answer to. "When do you go back to UCLA?"

She could see sadness on his face when she asked. "Tonight, but I'll call you every instant that I can, and I'll be home soon for Christmas break."

"It's okay Jesse, I trust you. Besides we have all day."

"Not quite." He elaborated after seeing the look of shock and questioning on her face, "I promised that I would visit someone else while I was here, and it was supposed to be last night. And while I'm much happier that I was here I really have to explain myself today."

"Who are you going to see?" Rachel asked but had a sneaking suspicion she already knew.

"Shelby." The name wrenched Rachel's insides and hated that thinking of her own mother made her feel this way. "Come with me"

"What?" The idea was ludicrous to Rachel. "She has Beth now Jesse, I don't have a place in my mother's life."

"Well as my girlfriend she'll just have to get over it because you're in my life and I'm in hers."

"Jesse don't ask me to go see my mother doting on my replacement, I can't handle it."

"Rach, she wants to know you, she just doesn't know how. And Beth isn't a replacement for you, she's another chapter of your mom's life, but you will always have a place with her."

"Jesse…"

"Come with me and I'll make everything right between you two."

Standing and waiting for the door to open at Shelby's house was terrifying and baffling to Rachel. She wanted to run and never come back, but before she could the door opened revealing the woman who looked so similar to her, holding the little blond baby she wondered about for months.

"Jesse, I was so worried when you didn't show up last night… Rachel?"

"Hello Shelby, I got very distracted. May we come in?"

"Of course Jesse, could I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Sure" Jesse kissed the top of Rachel's head before following his former coach down the hallway. Rachel knew as they left it was a terrible idea for her to be here. Her mother must be so horrified to see her that she wanted to be rid of her.

On the other side of the house Shelby was laying into Jesse for other reasons. "What do you think you're doing? I told you to never go near her again. You were damn lucky I forgave you for egging her and I wont let you hurt her again."

"As much as I understand your feelings Shelby I didn't plan this."

"What you just happened to run into her and convince her to spend time with you?"

"She was in a car accident.' Jesse watched all the color drain out of Shelby's face. "She's fine, had a cut on her head and a concussion. I found her and brought her to the hospital, after which I stayed to watch her in case the concussion had any side effects."

"Is she really okay?" Jesse simply nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Jesse."

"It's really okay, I understand why you wouldn't want me to be near her. She didn't really appreciate that it was me who found her either, but I'm almost glad it gave me a chance to beg for her forgiveness."

"Jesse, if you two want to date I have no say in it, and I'd probably be happy that it's you who my daughter is dating, but why did you bring her here? We didn't part on the best terms at regionals."

"I want to bring you two together. She needs you right now."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Schuester sunk their club by pulling Rachel from her solo at sectionals and their team lost. Their principal needs to have a reason to keep the club going. You could be that reason. You've won national titles, you could save Glee for her. Beth is big enough for you to work for a couple of hours a day."

Shelby almost broke out into laughter. "She asked me the same thing after Regionals. I said no then because I thought their club would grow and beat Vocal Adrenaline this year just because I retired. But if she needs me that bad how can I say no now, knowing how hurt she must be without Glee. I'll do it, but don't tell her."

"Thank you Shelby. You are the best role model I've ever had."

"Thank you Jesse, now get out and spend the day together before you have to leave."

Rachel watched Jesse walk back out with a passive look on his face. "She is mad at me for seeing you again and wants me to go. We're being asked to leave, but it is not your fault."

As they left Jesse smirked at how good an actor he was. But he wasn't able to hide his disappointment when he was forced to leave to go to the airport. "I'll miss you, but I'll call every night from now till winter break. Then we have a whole month to spend together."

"I'm almost glad I got in a car crash now that we are back together."

"Don't say that, you could have died. Although, I suppose I'm grateful too." Jesse leaned in and kissed Rachel until he was forced to stop and breath. "I've got to go or I'll miss my flight. Goodbye Rachel."

"Bye, Jesse." Rachel watched him drive away and was filled with sadness at the thought of the next day.

She supposed that the next day was fairly typical but there was a hole in her day where there was formerly the prospect of singing at the end of the day that no longer existed. It was depressing sitting in the choir room after school for the last time when she knew that they shouldn't have been here if things had gone as planned.

"Hey guys, this is the last day that we will have together and I wanted to know—"

"William." Mr. Schuester seemed surprised to see Principal Figgins in the choir room. "Despite your latest loss in the sectionals, I have been convinced to give the Glee club yet another reprieve." The cheers that rang out, and smiles all around were not shared by Figgins. "However, William your leadership has not."

"But I'm the director of Glee."

"Not anymore. You may stay as an assistant director, but I have decided to bring on someone who will focus on winning and alumni donations more than you have ever shown the propensity to. Allow me to introduce the new Director of the glee club, Ms. Shelby Corcoran."

The stunned silence of every person in the room was broken by the giggling of the little girl laying in the baby carrier held by a focused looking Shelby. Rachel was slightly concerned for Quinn and Noah and saw that both were tearing up looking at the little girl. "Hello everybody, I'm Ms. Corcoran and I'm hear to get you over the top and teach you to win." Shelby placed Beth down and walked over to Will. "Hello again Will."

"What are you doing here? How did you even know that there was a problem with our club?"

"Someone close to me came to me with concerns about the end of this club and with your direction." Will immediately turned his attention and anger onto Rachel. "Don't you dare look at my daughter that way, she had no idea I would be here. You brought this on yourself Will."

"How do I deserve to be replaced when I have built this club from the ground up?"

"Because you are a terrible teacher Will. You want this to be a happy circle of equality, which works in practice and in terms of how you treat everyone. But this is supposed to be a competitive group Will. You go to competitions to win them, you don't make the performances about being fair to those who aren't necessarily the best. You play to win the game, and you do that by putting your brightest stars in front to cover up the weak ones. That's real life and pretending otherwise is crippling to their expectations to how competition is in the real world."

"That's not what this group is about. It's about a group of outcasts finding a place to express themselves."

"Fine in practice, not competition. And I find that hypocritical when all of your solos at sectionals were sung by kids who are popular in your school. There are so few true outcasts in your group William it's surprising how those who are popular don't stick up for those that aren't."

"Just because they're popular doesn't mean they should be barred from performing."

"No they should be barred from performing because they are weak singers. I heard a tape of your sectional performances and you deserved to lose. When I came across Jesse St. James as a freshman I put him as a soloist in every competition we had every year that he was with me. Why? Because he was good enough to win four national titles. The rest weren't that good and had to learn to accept the best way for us to win was by leaning on Jesse. That is what your group needs to learn."

"You can't do this to my club."

"Your club? It was your club until you showed how incompetent you are."

"I couldn't agree more." Everyone turned from the argument to the new arrival of Sue Sylvester. "William is an incompetent leader. Do you think I put my weakest Cheerios in front of my routines? No, I hide them in the back and put Q, S, and Brittany in front. Because I want to win and I want them to win, and they seem to understand that. Of course Q and S seem to think that makes them amazing at anything, including singing, but what can you do?"

Will had no comeback for either woman and slowly left the room, bemoaning the loss of his position. Sue walked over to Shelby, "I hope you provide a bigger challenge than William ever did. I still have more National Championships than you."

Shelby watched the blonde woman walk out and turned back to the group, "Now we have an entire year before your next competition, so its time to get working on new numbers. Rachel, front and center. The rest of you will be assigned roles as I see fit. Let's go!"

**A/N:** So this is what I would have been thrilled with, rather than the sloppy tie and continuous Rachel character assassination. They should have lost and Will should have been fired. Now I will get back to my Faberry fic, as I have exercised my hatred of this episode.


End file.
